Devil of the Dare
by kikiashie
Summary: Tobias' younger sister follows his footsteps two years after he transfers to escape their father. Can she survive the demands of the dauntless initiation or will she be distracted by the brooding and sexy leader of dauntless. Lots of love and action. No war and there is only one year between Fourtris.
1. Prison of Seclusion Happiness

-LUCINDA POV -

**Flashback**

_I awoke with a fright. The nightmare that has haunted me for years was at its worst last night. I woke up multiple times with a wet face and tangled sheets. But today those nightmares become reality - It's the day of the choosing ceremony. _

_I already know Tobias will be leaving me with __**him**__. He puts on a strong face around our father but when we're alone the act crumbles. He hasn't been able to look me in the eyes for weeks now - always keeping conversation short and to the point. _

_Father hasn't been close to raising a hand to Tobias, maybe he thinks it will convince him to stay. I instead have been the punching bag for his anger. Also a good strategy to keep Tobias in Abnegation. I hate to say it, but even though father is a horrific man to the core, he is cunning - It's one of the few things that I inherited that may have helped me survive the many broken bones and bruises over the year. That and my will to survive. _

_But today is the day everything gets a lot shittier. __**'**_**OH GOODNESS' **_you must be thinking '_**DID THAT SWEET ABNEGATION GIRL JUST SWEAR?'**_folks I hate to say it but I was never an abnegation. I never will be - and I will fight for the rest of my life to get out of this miserable grey box I'm trapped in._

_After half-heartedly getting ready and forcing myself through breakfast - I was starving just letting you know, the problem was it was a bit hard to swallow through the bruising around my neck and most likely crushed windpipe; but i managed eventually - Tobias and I got ready to leave. _

_Father was already at the ceremony - preparing and what not, so Tobias and I were able to walk in peace. Not a word was said though. Not even a goodbye as he moved to sit to the front with the others who would be choosing their factions today. I loved my brother and would miss him greatly. But a goodbye wave would have been fucking appreciated. But no, he walked to the front and I sat with the rest of abnegation to watch the ceremony. _

_Most of it was a blur. I didn't recognise a lot of the people so I didn't bother paying attention. I mostly just sat in my imagination. But when Tobias' Name was called I shot my eyes from their resting place on the far wall behind the five bowls and focused in on Tobias. He walked slowly but with determination - like he had rehearsed it a thousand times in his head and refused to get the moment anything but perfect. _

_He took his place in front of the bowls and picked up the knife. He then gracefully sliced his hand and clenched it into a fist so the blood could well up into a large drop._

_He moved his hand with great precision over to the abnegation grey stones. He stopped for a nano second and my stomach dropped. _**No**_ I thought. Just as quickly he continued on and I could hear the faint sizzle as the blood splashed onto the dauntless coals. The far left side of the room erupted into applause and shouts as Tobias turned towards them and walked over. _

_Now while I was thrilled my brother had escaped my fathers tight claws, he also disappointed me. He didn't even glance my way. He knew I was on my own and he'd never have to look at our father again but he didn't even look at me. I hated him. _

_The next name was called and the ceremony continued. Only then did I realise most of abnegation was staring at either myself or my father. It dawned on me as I was walking home that It was just me and my father from now on. No Tobias to protect me from my father's endless rage. I had never felt so alone. _


	2. Set Me Free

- LUCINDA POV -

I think I slept an hour last night. There are a few reasons insomnia was my sleepover buddy for the last 8 hours and I can't narrow it down to one. Today is the choosing ceremony for me. Yep. it's been two years since my brother left me. Two long and hard years.

I was right though (which makes me happy in some small sad way - really I have to rejoice in the small victories lately) I was right in the fact that after Tobias left my father's rage got worse. The anger got worse and the beatings more frequent. He was also getting sloppy in where he hit me so some of the outlines of the bruises were starting to show.

At school one day an amity girl was fixing her makeup when I walked into the bathroom. I smiled and looked down but she didn't really notice me. When I got out of the stall she had packed her things and left. But as I washed my hands i noticed she forgot to take a bottle of some sort. I looked around but there was no one else in the bathroom. So being the true and faithful abnegation I was…. I picked it up and examined it.

It was the same colour as my skin. I took the lid of and peered inside - it seemed to be some sort of liquid. It smelt weird - not bad but not good either. I heard footsteps coming closer so I hastily reattached the lid and placed it where I had found it, then went to washing my hands to look busy just as people walked in.

"Oh look a little stiff!" a nasally voice sneered behind me.

I looked up to see two more amity girls walk over next to me and look at themselves in the mirror - not before giving me a disgusted once over of course. the two girls began repeating what the first had done - applying weird coloured things to their faces.

I tried to be a good little abnegation and not stare but it was difficult - they were pulling a lot of ridiculous faces. Unfortunately for me, the smaller girl looked up at me while I was staring. she stopped what she was doing and glared at me.

"Do you have something you'd like to say little stiff?" she demanded.

Her friend stopped using a similar skin coloured product on her face and looked. I felt like telling her that I could still see the giant red spot on her face she was trying to cover - but thought better of it.

"No." I replied casually.

I know I should be more polite but I really don't care about these vain girls. They should be called vanity not amity. Haha I just made a joke. They didn't seem to find my short response acceptable so it seems because they then decided to stand either side of me and try their best to look intimidating. It wasn't working. But I wasn't in the mood for fights so I just continued to look down at a very interesting chip in the sink. Wow what a nice chip.

Eventually the nasally girl decided I was no threat and moved into her 'resting stance' and gave up on me. However the smaller girl wasn't quite through with me yet. She had noticed the left behind bottle next to me on the basin.

"Oh are you trying to use foundation little stiff? I thought that would be to selfish of you. Well you may want to grab another bottle or two because this won't be enough to hide that hideous face of yours!"

She then threw the bottle into the sink in front of me and snickered along with the other girl as they collected their colourful 'makeup' and exited the bathroom. I looked at the bottle for a few minutes before picking it up and made two decisions:

I will not give my father another excuse to hurt me so I will be covering any visible bruises from now on.

As soon as I am 16 I am getting THE HELL out of this prison.

I stayed true to both those promises to myself. I had to use the bottle wisely towards the end because I didn't want to run out because I had no way of getting more. And on the day of my choosing ceremony I followed my aptitude test results and poured my blood over the hot coals.

I didn't say goodbye to my father. I didn't even look back as I was taken in by the dauntless cheers and claps. I definitely didn't look back as all of dauntless ran out of the hall towards freedom. Today was the best day of my life.


	3. A Little Earth To Stand On

- LUCINDA POV -

Getting on the train was difficult - like really fucking difficult.

Thank god father had stopped hitting me about a month or so ago in a feeble attempt to keep me from leaving because I landed in the doorway of the train straight onto my ribs - his favourite spot. But i pulled myself up, somehow I was actually one of the first transfers to make it onto the train.

I watched as a boy struggled to get on and started to slip after just grabbing onto the floor of the train. I held out my hand to haul him onto the carriage at the last second. He thanked me and we sat together on the first train ride of my life.

"I'm Trent by the way. Nice to meet you" He said as he smiled sweetly. I was about to reply with my name but stopped and thought for a spilt second. I have lived in fear of hearing my name for years. Hearing it shouted throughout their our grey home sending shivers down my spine. In that moment I decided I would not go by my full name anymore. Goodbye Lucinda, hello Lucy. I remembered that I hadn't replied yet.

"Hey Trent, I'm Lucy" I said as I smiled back at him. Little did I know this boy was probably the only friend I would have in dauntless for a while.

The train ride didn't last a that long. Trent and I had been chatting for most of It. I had found out that he was from Amity and was getting very tired of the bread there. I made a mental note to ask him more about that later. This is around the time when another transfer who had been idly watching the front of the train jumped up and pointed.

"OH MY GOD THEY"RE JUMPING" he screamed.

"Don't be an idiot Jason We're 20 feet in the - HOLY SHIT DID YOU SEE THAT GUY HE ACTUALLY JUMPED!"

Eventually every one of the transfers in the carriage were watching the dauntless jump off a train onto the room of some building. We we're getting closer to the building ourselves when someone asked a very good question.

"Wait you don't think we need to jump too do you?"

The poor girl looked white as a ghost. She had a nasty cut on her face that she probably got from trying to get onto the train in the first place - I doubted very much she wanted to jump off again.

"What do you think, idiot? The train didn't stop for us to get on, do you expect it to stop for us to get off? Not a chance" This came from the boy who called out Jason. He was dressed in similar Candor clothing to Jason and by the looks of it still couldn't help but say everything on his mind.

Our cart was getting closer to the area that the dauntless were all jumping onto so I moved to the other side of the carriage with the others. It looked like a running start was a must due to around a 3 metre gap between the train and the roof. We all looked around to see who would go first as our carriage approached. Trent looked at me determinedly.

"I guess it's now or never Lucy, you ready to do this?" He asks.

A strange feeling of excitement creeps up inside of me and I look him in the eyes

"let's go!" I shout back.

And with that we looked at the door and ran.

My exact thought as I jumped from the train isn't clear to me. But I believe it was along the lines of "OH SHIT" Because I'm pretty sure that's what came out of my mouth while I was in the air. We landed with a thud on the gravelly surface of the roof.

Pain.

My only thoughts were of the pain in the random locations in my body. My elbow was aching probably as much as the surface it hit - Trent's jaw. I must have hit him as we half collided in our gracious landing.

"Sorry Trent," I laugh "if it makes you feel any better I think your jaw broke my elbow"

"it doesn't" He replies while rubbing his jaw. But there's a small smirk on his face that breaks into a full on smile as I keep staring.

"What?"

"We made it, Lucy"

He can't seem to believe the words coming out of his mouth

"We jumped on and off of a moving train; but we're fine. I can't believe it"

"Yeah I guess we did" I say.

I look around. It looks like most of the transfers who were in the carriage with Trent an I made the jump ok. But as I look around I can't find the girl from the back of the train. I see Jason, the other Candor boy and the two kids from Erudite who kept mostly to themselves during the train ride, but no Amity girl.

"Trent, where's the girl who transferred with you from Amity - the one who didn't want to jump?" I ask, slightly worried that she fell between the roof and the train.

"Who, Mary?" He looks around, confused "I knew she was nervous but the jump wasn't that bad"

I get up and walk towards the edge of the roof, silently praying I don't see the mangled body of Mary from Amity at the bottom. Looking over I don't see any sign of a body. I exhale the breath I didn't realise I was holding. I turn back to the group and go stand next to Trent.

"The Erudite kid says that she never jumped," He whispered next to me "she stayed in the train and watched us all go."

Before I could ask any questions about Mary, a man at the front begins talking to the group. Only initiates remained - dauntless born and transfers.

"Everybody listen up! My name is Max and I'm one of the leaders here at dauntless"

He talked with power and aggression, looking everyone directly in the eye at least once

"You have survived so far but to enter dauntless you must jump off the building to your faction members below. If you have the courage to do so then you belong in this faction - if not…"

He trailed off the last bit of the sentence with a smirk. It was clear: jump to your most probable death or you were factionless.

"what's at the bottom?" Jason asked

"I guess you'll just have to find out" Max said, without the smirk this time.

A few of the dauntless born were the first to jump, some going at the same time. They have obviously done this most of their life and were pretty used to it by now. But a few of the lazier dauntless born hung back and the transfers were expected to start jumping.

The Candor kid jumped first, followed by Jason. I stepped forward. I felt everyone's eyes on me but mostly the cold gaze of Max, who looked more impatient than anything. He motioned me forward when I walked to slowly.

I didn't look over the ledge. Fearing it would stop me from jumping. Instead I stepped up and faced the remaining initiates watching me. I looked at Trent, who nodded, then let myself fall of the edge of the building.


	4. Losing Sleep Your Sore Thumb

**Author's Note: Thank you so much everyone for the reviews :) I've never had a story be so popular! I'll be updating Wednesdays and Sundays (Australian time) weekly if all goes to plan - keep the reviews coming! **

**- kikiashie :) **

- LUCINDA POV -

The net was a shock.

I was honestly expecting the whole 'falling bravely off a tall building' thing to be a huge joke and I would fall to my death. But no. I fell in this weird slow motion phase for a few seconds or so and then hit the net.

I can honestly say it was the weirdest experience of my life and I will live everyday wanting to do it again.

But I couldn't just sit there for the rest of my life so I turned over and tried to work out how exactly I was going to get off of this very large unstable object.

I noticed a hand and reached for it. I really didn't care if they we're attempting to help me or not - they were going to as far as I was concerned. But once I had a firm grip it turned out they were as they pulled me to the edge so I could slip off less than gracefully.

"Thanks" I managed while trying to gain control of my breathing.

"No problem kid" a deep voice answered "what's your name?"

I looked up to see a boy most likely a few years older than me. He had dark hair and an easy smile. He looked like the type of kid who was phased by very little in life. I decided right then and there that I liked him.

"Lucy"

"Nice to meet ya Lucy, I'm Zeke"

He called out something that included my name to the group surrounding the net and they cheered. He then pointed me in the general direction I should go and I walked there as a girl's screams filled the room. There was a thud and laughter when she hit the net.

Eventually all the initiates had landed and we gathered in a small group; fidgeting slightly while we waited for the next ridiculous task to overcome. Instead, four dauntless people moved in front of the group. One of them was my brother.

My knuckles were white.

He cleared his throat and stepped forward from the other three members.

"Welcome to Dauntless. You've been through a lot today and have hopefully gained a better perspective on what it's like to be a member of the dauntless community. It isn't just walking around looking tough as you've probably worked out"

There were a few nervous chuckles from the group but other than that most kids looked like they were about to faint. I however was studying the other members either side of him to try to distract myself from the growing need to punch Tobias in the nose. Hard.

He still hadn't noticed me. He's probably forgotten he even had a sister.

The girl closest to him was small. Very small. However she had a calm but firm posture about her that made me think she is a lot tougher than she looks. Her long blonde hair is tied back so I can easily see the tattoo on her collarbone. I quite like it.

What I don't like is the way she is starting at my brother. She has the same admiration in her eyes that I once held for my brother. I wonder how long it will be before he walks away from her.

Don't expect a goodbye from the kid. Bitch.

The girl on his other side doesn't have the same doe eyed expression on her face as bird neck. She has a slightly bored looking facial expression to tell the truth and when Tobias motions towards her she just nods and raises her hand slightly.

The last person facing the group of initiates interests me the most. He is further back from the other three and looks like he could rip us all to shreds. The look on his face tells me he's about ready to as well.

But I can't tear my eyes away from him. He's tall and freaking huge. Like seriously it was muscle on muscle for this guy. There's intricate tattoos all over his forearms and up his neck. And the piercings on his face could probably decorate a christmas tree.

He looks back at me.

Now a normal person would probably look down at their shoes and pray he forgot about the whole thing. But not me. I'm the idiot who keeps staring. While his expression says 'don't fucking test me' I keep on staring; and so does he. We continue this unofficial stare-off until Trent shakes me back to reality.

"Earth to Lucy!" he laughs "Come on they're giving us a tour of the place before dinner"

We followed the transfers out of the area. I took the chance to look back quickly before we turned a corner. It was a mistake. He was still staring at me. An unreadable expression on his face. I turn back quickly and stumble slightly.

I think I just made my first enemy at dauntless. And lost my first contest.

This is going to be a lot harder than I first thought.

We walk down the halls following the group of transfers. My brother and the small girl leading us. My rage returns as I stare at the back of his big, ugly head. I suddenly had a thought.

"Hey so what happens to that girl… Mary?" I ask Trent

He hadn't had the chance to reply when someone speaks to my right.

"She becomes factionless. She failed one of the requirements of dauntless initiation"

This came from the Erudite boy from the train. I was startled by his sudden appearance but he smiled at me and seemed nice.

"That's really awful" I replied, grimacing.

"They never said it would be easy"

"Yeah… I guess you have a point"

He puts his hand out.

"Greg"

"Lucy"

"Trent" comes a voice from my other side. I laugh. He must have felt left out.

"Nice to meet you both" Grey says as he moves forward to talk to the other erudite girl further up.

Trent and I continue walking in silence for a while before he speaks again.

"Did you see the guy who pulled us off the net?"

"Who, Zeke?"

"Is that his name?"

"Yeah I think so. Why?"

"He's seriously good looking, don't you think?"

I looked at Trent for a second before answering, thinking about it.

"Yeah I guess… I don't really see him like that though"

His eyes light up.

"Excellent. Less competition for me then"

We're still laughing when the group stops at another location on the tour.


	5. So Where Do I Begin

- LUCINDA POV -

We were taken to our shared room we'd be using for the weeks while initiates of Dauntless. It was pointless to give someone a room to themselves when they could be factionless next week. Or dead. Yeah I'd prefer dead.

The rooms were basic with 10 beds spread around. There were six of us. Obviously they were expecting more transfers to survive the entry requirements for dauntless. They thought wrong.

I don't know who suggested it, but I found myself travelling down the confusing dauntless corridors with Trent and Greg looking for The Pit. I wasn't paying attention during most of the tour so I couldn't remember where to go - but Greg was managing ok and lead us to the right spot eventually. He chattered along the way about the structure of the walls.

I saw a clothes shop in the distance. After inspecting my own grey and very dirty clothes I decided that was my first stop. The lady inside was really helpful and after finding me a range of black clothes and a some shoes she explained to me the point system at dauntless and I was on my way. My old clothes discarded in a nearby bin.

Trent and Greg were easy to find. They were standing outside the tattoo shop looking at all the displays. While Trent was buzzing with excitement, looking and pointing at the many intricate designs displayed; Greg seemed to be staring at just one individual tattoo with interest.

"Thinking of getting a skeleton, Greg?" I asked when I reached them.

"No just wondering how someone could confuse the size of the skull so badly. And there is definitely at least one rib missing"

"Jeez you Erudite really do swallow books." Trent said "Hey check this one out!"

Trent points to a flawlessly drawn arrow with colourful feathers at the end. It really is beautiful.

"That's seriously amazing. Are you going to get it?" I ask.

"I think so. Will you come with me?"

"Yeah absolutely. I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see you cry in pain" I laugh.

"As if!" Trent replies "What about you Greg, you in?"

"Nah I think I'll keep looking around the pit. Tattoos aren't really my thing"

And with that he gives us a wave and a smile and heads off to explore. Trent and I go into the store. I'm surprised to see the small blonde girl working. I'm even more surprised to see her finishing up a tattoo on the guy I had a staring contest with. Shit.

"Won't be a sec guys" she calls to us "Okay I'm all here done Eric"

_Eric_. So that's his name.

"Thanks Tris" Eric says walking over to the mirror on the far wall "Four was right - your work is good"

I'd explain the tattoo if I could see it. But it was on his back which was facing away from me. so I tried repositioning myself so I could get the reflection from the mirror he was looking in.

I don't even notice when Trent moves forward to the girl to get his own tattoo because I'm still trying to get a look at Eric's. I'm up on my tiptoes when I realise he's not looking at his tattoo in the mirror anymore, but instead me. He also looks slightly annoyed. Double shit.

He turns and looks directly at me, shirtless. Staring contest number two unofficially begins. This one is particularly difficult for a few reasons. He isn't wearing a shirt for one thing and secondly his arms are crossed over his chest from annoyance no doubt. But that really doesn't help because it shows the definition of his arm muscles. Seriously - give a girl a break.

This continues until a girlish yelp is heard from across the room. My eyes flick over to Trent. He looks like he's about to cry and the small girl tattooing him - Tris - looks like she's trying equally as hard not to laugh or screw up.

I realise I just lost my second staring contest. God damn it Lucy. I look back over to where Eric had been standing a few seconds ago. Not there. He was instead walking towards me.

Panic mode activated.

I look over at Trent again. His fist is in his mouth.

"Getting a tattoo initiate?" A rough voice asks beside me. I look up into the eyes of Eric.

Act cool Lucy.

"No, I figure I better wait until I know you won't be throwing us off any more buildings before I go and get something that needs time to heal"

Smooth. You're an idiot.

"Watch yourself, Transfer" He replies dryly

"It's Lucy"

"It's potentially factionless if you don't watch your attitude" His tone isn't malicious, but bored.

He calls to the girl butchering Trent "Cya later Tris" He turns and begins to walk away.

"Good luck. Lucy." and with that he leaves the shop. I don't know whether to be traumatised or proud of myself for not crumbling. I managed to get him to call me by name too. Score.

I decide I should be a good friend and stand over next to Trent. Tris has almost finished the delicate arrow shooting straight down his thigh. It looks amazing and as much as it pained me to say. I told her that.

"Thanks" she replied sweetly "I designed it myself a few days ago. Your friend here is the first to get it"

"Have you been tattooing for a while?" I ask. Her skills are unbelievable.

"No, actually. I transferred here last year and after initiation decided this was the place for me"

"Where did you transfer from?" I ask before thinking.

She pauses and looks up from Trent's leg at me.

"Sorry. I-if that was rude" I manage to splutter out. She smiles and continues working.

"No its fine, just unexpected. Most people at Dauntless don't care for your old life. I was from Abnegation. You were too weren't you?

I just nod. Tris was from Abnegation. How come I don't recognise or even remember her. It hits me that I didn't exactly socialise with other kids. Marcus made sure I didn't have a life.

"All done Trent" she says cheerfully. "You guys should probably head to dinner - food'll go fast"

"Yeah ok, thanks again Tris" Trent says half heartedly. He limps as he walks.

"Don't forget to keep it clean. I'll see you guys tomorrow" She says

"Tomorrow?" We reply in union.

"I'm your trainer - Tattooing isn't my life you know" she laughs and waves us off.

We walk out of the tattoo shop and head to dinner. It looks like we won't get much food at this rate - Trent is trying to do an awkward limp-jog to keep in pace with me.

* * *

The dining hall is huge. Large tables run from the back to the front of the room with people situated along randomly. There is a constant buzz of noise due to talking and laughing from members of the faction. I feel insignificant in this room, like I could disappear and not be thought about ever again. Strangely enough I prefer this to the burning eyes Abnegation members would lay on me at all times I wasn't shut up in the small house.

I sit myself down and Trent sits down beside me. I can see Greg talking to the girl from his old faction - Rachel I think her name is. They seem like long time friends from their comfortability and easy conversation. Trent and I sit in a nice silence until the other boy from Candor throws himself on the chair across from mine.

"A change of clothes won't make you any less of a Stiff" He sneers.

"A snarky tone won't make you anymore likeable, Lukus" Jason retorts smiling as he sits down next to him.

"Shut up, Jason" Lukus replies, clearly embarrassed a member of his old faction showed him up like that. I smile and look at whats to offer in front of me. Theres a range of food to choose from, most of which i've never had before, so I take a small portion of everything to test what I like.

"Don't fill up on dinner, desert is the best part - Dauntless chocolate cake is orgasmic"

This addition to the conversation comes from Zeke, who sits down on my other side with a plate of more things that weren't even an option for our area.

Trent, who had been half listening to the conversation, snapped to attention. The word orgasm was mentioned by his new crush after all.

We ate dinner with a casual conversation. A few of Zeke's friends came and sat around and told us about life in Dauntless. Everything seemed so full-on and incredible. Trent couldn't keep his eyes off Zeke and more than once Zeke noticed.

Everyone went silent when a very tall member of dauntless walked over to Zeke and his friends. They had a whispered conversation and then just as quickly as he appeared, Eric walked off. I shamelessly stared at his butt while he walked. It was better than the cake.

When I brought myself back to reality and looked over at Zeke and his friends, they looked disappointed.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said that capture the flag's been cancelled" Zeke replied to the initiates.

"Capture the flag?"

"Yeah it's like a yearly tradition to take all the initiates out in the middle of the night and have you guys play capture the flag - but with guns!" Zeke's eyes light up at the last part. It made me laugh.

"But why is it cancelled?"

"Apparently there are a lot of factionless walking around the area we usually use for the game, they're getting really aggressive with people - wanting food and what not" This came from one of Zeke's friends.

"Yeah but Christina it's not just in the one spot they're getting dangerous, it's everywhere…"

"Shit's getting intense" Trent piped in. It was the first thing he had said at the table and it was priceless.

And at that announcement, everybody was in hysterics. The serious discussion hence forth over. I was wiping the tears out of my eyes when I finally made eye contact with the one person here I was hoping to never have to deal with. Tobias.

He stops whatever conversation he was having with Eric and just stares at me. Wide eyed and a stupid expression on his stupid face. I guess this is the moment I've been dreading. Here we go.

I get up from the table and start walking towards him.

Tobias starts walking towards me again, ignoring what ever Eric had asked him. His confusion is replaced with joy - _Oh look it's the sister I forgot about and left with my abusive father for two years and never said goodbye to. YAY! _- God fucking damn it this kid is irritating. We meet. I can practically feel the steam coming out of my ears.

"Lucinda?" He practically beamed. Holding his arms out.

"It's Lucy" I snap back at him. His arms fall.

"Looks like you're still trying to be independent" he laughed

"Looks like you're still a fucking dipshit"

Eric chocks back a laugh - Tobias glares at him before returning to me.

"Don't tell me you're angry with me for choosing Dauntless - you told me to get out. I assumed you'd follow - which you also did by the way"

"Will someone please tell me whats going o-" Eric begins.

"I'm not angry at you for leaving. I'm angry that you didn't say goodbye. You couldn't even give me a wave as you walked off. You didn't speak to me for weeks." I paused "You left me with Marcus"

He seems shocked at my confession but then something makes him stop.

"You called him Marcus? You used to call him father. No matter what you always called him father"

"There was a time I called you brother, _Four. _But I guess time changes things" And with that lovely confession to Eric and anyone within ear shot I tried to get past Tobias to the exit. He grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Lucinda wait!"

"Get your hands off me now" I growled. I have never been so angry in my entire life.

He lets go. The look on his face was a mix of sorrow and confusion. Good. I began to walk off. But realised something. I turned, and in the most sickly sweet voice I could muster, said:

"Oh, and Four?" He looked up at me - hopeful. I dropped the sweet tone "It's. Lucy."

And those were the last words I ever planned to say to my brother.

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur. After aimlessly walking around for a few hours - successfully avoiding all people I may add - I found myself at the chasm. The noise of the rushing water and the occasional splashes on the face calmed me somehow. I didn't hear when someone came up behind me.

"So you're Four's little sister?" Eric chuckled "If I'm honest I don't really see the similarities between the two of you"

"Well that's one thing I guess. At least I don't look like him - I just have to share the same blood as him. I think thats worse" I replied.

"So whats your story?"

I tensed. How much does Eric know "What story?"

"You and Four. Theres obviously something - you kind of exploded in the dining hall"

"He left me behind"

"Obviously. You realise that's how it works right? He turned 16, chose Dauntless and then left. You did the same thing and I don't see him parading towards you demanding blood"

The thought of my brother 'parading' anything actually made me laugh.

"Theres more to it than that" I stated flatly.

"Well sort it out soon initiate - I don't need any more of you jumping of the chasm because of emotions. We lose too many because of them.

I subconsciously took a step away from the chasm. People actually committed suicide here? What the hell is this place.

Eric just laughed "Go to bed, initiate - you have a big day tomorrow. You get to prove yourself"

I sighed as I turned to walk off. I don't know if today was successful or not.


	6. But Notice Your Pain

**Authors note: **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! It really means a lot to me that people are not only liking this story - but taking the time to tell me about it :) **

**Sorry this took so long to update but I have been seriously dreading writing this chapter because I want to at least attempt at getting it right. So hopefully you like it! keep the reviews coming it really motivates me! **

**I will be very loosely skimming over the actual fight stage because I don't feel I could adequately write it and am not really sure how to go about it. So this chapter may not be as good as others. Fingers crossed it works out ok! **

- LUCINDA POV -

Punching someone is a lot harder than Marcus made it look. My knuckles had a constant purple tinge to them and I had forgotten what it was like to be able to move without pain shooting up my body.

Tris had been training us for about two weeks now and most people had improved. It was clear some were stronger than others though and the fights proved that.

Because there were so few transfers this year - only 6 of us - very quickly I had fought against everyone. Every now and they we would fight the dauntless born to assess progress and just mix it up a bit. I lost most of my fights against the others, only winning against Rachel - the girl from Erudite and Jason. He took it well, smiling at me when he was carried to the hospital for a broken nose. I wish I could say the same about Rachel. I guess I bruised more than her ego. Haha see what I did there.

Although I lost most of my fights, I gain an incredible amount of muscle in the weeks of training. By the end of the fights It took the others a lot longer for me to weaken and be able to be beaten.

Tris told me that my score would go up because of that.

"Even though you're losing against the boys, you're putting up a hell of a fight, meaning that they lose points for taking so long"

"So I might not be cut after all" I asked hopefully.

I still had a grudge against this girl, especially considering I now know Tobias completely replaced me with her, but she had been so helpful during the fights that it was getting considerably hard to dislike her.

She laughed.

"You still have stage two and three to gain points. A lot happens in those stages to change rankings so I wouldn't be worried at all yet. And because there are so little of you this year mid-initiation cuts have been ignored." She explained to me.

I thought about that for a moment. I could actually make it. The idea both scared and thrilled me.

The last fight was between me and the first jumper of the initiates - Lukus. I had fought with him a few times now and have basically worked out his entire fighting style.

For one, he likes to fake a weak punch to the face. While the opponent moves to defend themselves, he jumps back and uses his entire body strength to punch their stomach. They usually double over and then he can push them over easily and kick.

He also has a bad habit of letting out a loud, forced exhale before punching someone. Most people haven't noticed these tricks, because they fall for them every fight. But one day Eric came in to watch us train.

Luckily it wasn't me on the mat fighting otherwise I would have been down within seconds. I can't help it, the boy is seriously distracting.

He stood off quietly to the side and watched Lukus and Jason fight.

I watched him.

He concentrated on Lukus and his movements while he fought. Eyeing him up and down. After a while he smirked and shook his head.

I copied Eric's actions and began watching Lukus myself - thats when I found myself smiling too. Fake punch and exhale attack was a common occurrence.

I tried not to laugh at the complete repentance and gazed at Eric. He was watching me, perplexed. I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes.

I got half a smirk before he turned and walked to the back of the room to talk with Tris.

So here I was. The last fight I'd have to endure and it was against Lukus. This meant that the points would be heavy, and I also had a very low chance of winning.

All I had to do was fight for as long as I could before passing out. The longer it took him to beat me, the less points he'd get.

As I walked into the training room for most likely the last time, I heard the rough voice of someone behind me.

"Look for the repetitiveness and you could win this"

I turned my head slightly, looking up to the very distracting eyes of Eric.

"He's at least a foot taller than me and twice my size, I don't have a chance"

His eyes looked up and down my body - assessing it. I felt self conscious for the first time in my life.

"Dodge his fist for a few minutes and you might. He gets tired pretty quick"

"Why are you telling me this? Won't it get you in trouble?"

"I'm a big fan of trouble initiate"

With a smirk he walked off. I couldn't hide the smile as I walked to the centre of the room and stepped onto the mat. I would be fighting first.

"First up, Lukus against Lucy. When you're ready guys" Called Tris, thus beginning the fight.

I stared into the murderous eyes of Lukus. I was beginning to be more fearful for my life at this stage. We both put our fists up in a defensive manner and began to circle each other.

Just as predicted he faked a punch. But I didn't bother protecting my face because I knew his fist wasn't really aimed for there. I jumped to the side just in time to miss the punch and while he was distracted I aimed a punch to his exposed side.

He groaned and stumbled back, clutching his side with one hand. I took that moment to try to kick him. It didn't work well for me. It seems he also likes to fake nursing injuries because he stopped holding his side and grabbed for my leg.

He managed to pull me completely off my feet. I was now lying on the ground directly under him.

He laughed.

"Bit stiff, Stiff?"

No one laughed along with him. He delivered a kick to my side while I was down. Pain then shot through my body. I somehow managed to roll away from him slightly. Using a lot of the remaining strength I had left I spun my legs around and swept them under Lukus' so that he toppled to the ground.

I shot up. But sadly, so did Lukus. We were now back to the guarded stance while we circled each other. He moved forwards slightly and I let him. silently praying he'd show a repetition sign.

He did.

I heard him slightly exhale and then saw his fist come forwards. Knowing this time would most likely not be a fake blow, I protected the area he was aiming for, my face. I blocked his punch and then somehow _accidentally_ collided my knee with his groin.

His eyes filled with tears as he slouched slightly. I used this advantage to punch him several times in the face until he ultimately fell to the ground. I was about to kick him again when he spoke up, strain clearly present in his voice.

"Stop! Stop!" He called out while trying to protect his groin and entire body at the same time "I surrender or whatever just don't fucking kick my dick again!"

I stopped and turned to look up at Tris. She shrugged and I could see a smile on her face as she began to speak. Lukus began to rise shakily.

"Well I guess if Lukus is stepping down then Lucy-"

She never got to finish her sentence. Or at least I didn't hear the rest of it because at that moment I felt the worst pain of my life in the side of my head.

The world went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked directly into a bright light above my bed.

"Egh. Why the hell did they think a light was a good wake up call?" I croaked.

I heared a laugh beside me. I turned my head.

"The damsel awakes!" Zeke shouted from beside me.

Suddenly I heared footsteps stumbling towards me. Trent pops his head around the curtain surrounding my bed.

"Damn it! If you didn't wake up in like 3 more days they might have pulled the plug and I'd go up a spot with the initiates" I could hear the fake sadness in his voice so It made me laugh.

Zeke shook his head.

"Ok firstly, do you see a plug of any sort connected to this human being right here?" He waved his hands around me in a motioning sort of way "And secondly, if you want to move up a rank just consult Lukus. Apparently he's really good at a sneak attack to try to kill someone"

While laughing I suddenly realised.

"Wait Lukus did this to me?" I asked

"No you just collapsed on your own accord. The near brain damage was just an added bonus you missed out on. Maybe next time hey?" This was Zeke again. His sarcasm was not my most favourite thing at the present time.

"Why did he do it? He had already surrendered"

"Maybe he didn't want to be kicked both in the physical AND metaphorical balls" Trent stated.

"Nice!" Zeke added, raising his hand for a high five.

They were still laughing when I sat up and moved to get out of bed.

"Wait what are you doing?" Trent asked, his concern for me stopping his need to flirt. Bless him.

"Leaving? I feel fine and based on the fact you didn't call for anyone when I woke up the most I have is a small concussion - I'm going to the food hall. I'm starving"

I said the last part with as much power as I could. I was going to win this situation.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. Trent passed me my boots.

I was just finishing the laces when I heard two people walk into the small, already over full, hospital bed-room thing. I looked up to see Eric standing at the edge of the bed. I almost smiled.

Then I saw who was standing next to him - Tobias.

I think my eyes could have bleed I was staring so many daggers at him. Trent and Zeke noticed the tension and quickly made some excuse about having to leave for some very legit seeming reason.

Great.

"Lucy…" Tobias began.

"Well I better be going, I'm very hungry and you're a fucking twat"

Eric snorted. Tobias glared at him.

"I didn't bring you with me to laugh"

"Why the hell did you bring me then Four?"

"You did said she could throw a hell of a punch" Tobias replied flatly.

"Wow if only I had someone as brave as Eric here to protect me… oh wait, he left me with a monster" I seethed.

Eric seemed to be getting more and more confused as the fight continued.

"Lucy for gods sake you need to get over it! We both knew we had to leave that place eventually. Would you expect me to act this way if you were older. Like a fucking child?"

I walked directly up to my brother and stood inches away from him. I could see his nostrils flare with each heavy breath.

I looked him dead in the eyes.

"I wouldn't know, Tobias, I never got a childhood. And if I was older I would have come back for you. Screw the rules I'd rather be factionless for the rest of our lives than leave you with Marcus"

I put as much venom into my voice as I could and spat the last word at him. Thankfully it seemed to shut him up for good.

He sighed and left the room. defeated.

I realised only myself and Eric remained.

"What the hell was that Lucy?"

"Sibling rivalry?" I offered

"Bullshit. You two have some serious issues to work out and if you don't fix them soon I'll lock you both in a closet until you're hugging."

I actually laughed.

"Tobias wouldn't like that too much. He's never been a big fan of small spaces"

"Tobias?"

"What you think his name was actually Four?" I smirked

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Not many people call him that these days. The name is basically forgotten in this faction" He stated.

"I'll probably be forgotten too if I can't stop losing to assholes like Lukus" I replied flatly.

"Doubtful. You realise you won against that idiot right? The coward surrendered before he decided a backstabbing hit was appropriate. He moved down two rank points for that stupid move."

He smiled when he said that.

"Wait so I'm still in?"

"For now, yes. Try to keep it that way. By the looks of it we haven't seen all you can offer us yet" He looked me up and down again as he spoke; Taking his time. His eyes burned wherever they travelled.

He turned to walk away. I thought of something.

"Wait, Eric!"

He looked back at me.

"Do you know my rank?"

"You're 3nd. And if you want to keep it that way I suggest you sort your shit out with Four"

I grinned. I actually wasn't doing so badly! At this rate I might survive in this faction after all.

Eric started walking away. He turned and realised I wasn't following him.

"Didn't you say you were hungry?"

"Oh, yeah!"

I hurried to catch up and we walked casually to the dining hall. The silence was a welcomed comfort and I actually got a bit sad when we reached the hall.


	7. The Lonely Days Behind You Now

- LUCINDA POV -

The fighting was over. Thank the Lord.

It turns out that I was ranked 3rd in the transfers and out of the entire group of initiates I was 6th. Out of 16 initiates I was doing ok. I just had to stay above the bottom 5 in the next two stages and I was home free.

But I didn't even get to enjoy one full day without fighting before someone ruined the fun. I was walking down a hall one day to get to the pit when I overheard Eric talking to Max - another Dauntless leader.

"So It's tomorrow?" Eric was asking him.

"Yep. Make sure the transfers know full well that Dauntless is their home now. They can't get soppy after hugging their parents and demand to go home" Max replied sternly.

Eric nodded and the two went their separate ways. I ran to catch up to Eric.

"Why are parents coming to see transfers tomorrow?" I asked breathlessly, he walked really fucking fast.

"It's visitors day, any transfers' parents who want to see their dishonoured kids come to Dauntless" He replied flatly.

"Do everyone's parents show up?" I asked nervously

"Depends how much they hate you for leaving I guess" Eric looked over at me, smirking. "Why, got daddy issues?"

"Something like that…"

"Well It must be a family thing cause Four usually disappears for most of the day"

"He never had to worry, Marcus never left Abnegation for anything but business" I said with more spite than I intended.

"So are you and Four over it yet or what?" He asked simply.

"No" I said flatly.

He sighed and shook his head.

"You realise that he's all you've got right? You've only got him to deal with your shit"

"You're managing okay" I replied sarcastically.

"Watch yourself initiate" He muttered as he walked towards the hallway to the side.

"Goodbye Eric, lovely talking to you - Have a fantabulous day" I sung cheerfully. Laughing at how much it would piss him off.

I couldn't see his face so I wasn't quite sure how he reacted to my sudden and totally inappropriate outburst. But as I turned to walk away I noticed one person who wasn't quite happy with me.

In fact she was glaring at me.

This girl, whoever the hell she was, was dressed like a doctor.

I seriously hoped I didn't need anything more than stitches from the hospital.

The rest of the day dragged on. A constant worry was set in the bottom of my stomach that Marcus would for some reason show up tomorrow and ruin everything for me. I know it was out of the question and he would never leave Abnegation for something so stupid but still… I was fearful.

I walked around aimlessly for a few hours until I found Trent in the initiates area. We lounged on my bed talking about nothing and everything.

I was slowly realising he was my best and potentially only friend.

I was quite content with this.

* * *

The morning had arrived. I felt so alone and afraid and couldn't talk to anyone about it. There was always Tobias but at this point I'd rather chop my fingers off.

I wen't through the usual morning schedule like a zombie. I overheard someone say that visitors would be arriving at 11am so that gave me an hour or so to kill. Yet again I spent it roaming the confusing halls of Dauntless.

It got harder when visitors started arriving. I tried to ignore the happy families hugging and the countless tours being given. I kept walking.

That's where a few things happened at once. I was walking back to the dining hall to meet Trent and Greg when I looked up. I firstly noticed my brother and Eric walking. Eric looked bored as usual and Tobias looked like he could spontaneously combust at any given second.

Tobias looked up from his conversation with Eric and at me. He began to speak but I'm judging that by the look on my face he decided to remain silent.

You see after scanning Eric and my brother, I looked past them to the man walking towards me. He wasn't with any one else and nobody was offering him a pathetic tour.

It was my father. Marcus was in Dauntless headquarters.

"Lucinda!" I don't know whether it was a growl or shout. But picture somewhere in between and that's the noise that came from my fathers mouth.

I faltered.

I looked desperately at Tobias. Needing him for the first time in 2 years. He looked directly at me and mouthed "Go."

So I did.

I turned on my heels and walked down the hall. I wouldn't give my father the satisfaction of seeing me run from him. But as soon as I turned down a nearby hallway, I ran.

* * *

- ERIC'S POV -

"So It's tomorrow?" I asked Him.

"Yep. Make sure the transfers know full well that Dauntless is their home now. They can't get soppy after hugging their parents and demand to go home" Max replied sternly.

I gave him a quick nod and then turned and walked away. I had way to much to deal with before tomorrow.

For once she startled me by coming up behind me.

"Why are parents coming to see transfers tomorrow?" She said between heavy breaths … had she been running?

"It's visitors day, any transfers' parents who want to see their dishonoured kids come to Dauntless" I stated simply.

"Do everyone's parents show up?" I couldn't work out if she was nervous if her parents would or wouldn't show.

"Depends how much they hate you for leaving I guess" I smirked. "Why, got daddy issues?"

"Something like that…"

"Well It must be a family thing cause Four usually disappears for most of the day"

"He never had to worry, Marcus never left Abnegation for anything but business" She said that with so much anger I nearly paused.

"So are you and Four over it yet or what?" I asked. I was pretty much over the whole 'brother sister fight' thing.

"No" She replied flatly.

I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"You realise that he's all you've got right? You've only got him to deal with your shit"

"You're managing okay" she replied sarcastically.

What the hell did that mean?

"Watch yourself initiate" I muttered as I headed towards the side hallway. Surely she wouldn't have any business going to the members apartments. She hasn't made it yet.

I was uncomfortable with the feeling I got when I realised she would potentially not be a member. I shook the feeling away as I turned and walked away.

"Goodbye Eric, lovely talking to you - Have a fantabulous day" I heard her chirp behind me. I'm ashamed to say I almost laughed.

* * *

I never had to worry about visitors day considering most of my family still remained in Dauntless. So the day ran like any other.

I was discussing Stage Two with Four when a lot of shit went down. We had been walking along the halls when Four looked up and stopped talking completely. I looked to see what the disturbance was.

Lucy was standing completely still in the middle of the hall with a look of absolute terror on her face. She was looking behind us when I first saw her but then moved her gaze to Four. Now, I was hoping he got the message she was sending 'cause I understood it perfectly:

Fucking help.

She turned and walked away from the scene. I took this opportunity to look at what was behind me. I was shocked at what I saw.

Marcus Eaton.

I didn't have much time after that to assess him because Four had grabbed him under the throat and hurled him against the nearby wall. He now had one hand under the man's throat and the other in a fist hovering close to his head, waiting for a sign to punch.

"What the fu-" I started. Four interrupted in a tone I'd never heard him use before.

"What the FUCK are you doing here, Marcus? You didn't take us both leaving your sorry ass as a sign we didn't like you? You had to come here and torment us? Don't you think you've put that poor girl through enough you son of a bitch!?"

"Tobias I-" Marus started.

He didn't get much more out because Four punched him straight in the face

"Now you listen very FUCKING closely, Marcus. If you EVER return to Dauntless I will personally see that you live permanently in a fear simulation. Like the one Lucy and I lived in for 16 years. Do you understand?"

"I-I-" Marcus spluttered through the blood pouring out of his nose directly into his mouth.

People were staring but Four didn't seem to care. I was just so happy that I finally saw the tough guy part of him that everyone was always assuming he had.

"Lets try again," He Punched him - this time in the stomach, "do you understand?"

"Yes, yes!" Marcus managed to croak out. He was basically doubling over from the impact.

"Good. Now leave."

Four looked at me and his expression changed from one of disgust to concern.

"I need to find Lucy - can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah no problem man - I guess daddy issues is a whole family thing then?"

"Something like that" He muttered before heading off in the direction that Lucy went.

I headed to my apartment - with Four looking for Lucy all afternoon maybe I could get a few hours nap in.

I got to the hallway and noticed someone leaning against the wall with their head in their hands.

Lucy.

My stomach dropped when I heard the faint noise of her crying. I don't know what that sick bastard did to her and Four. But I felt like I could punch him myself.

"Lucy" I heard my voice speak.

She looked up. Her face was stained and she was shaking slightly. I had to control the unsettling need to pull her into my arms. What was this chick doing to me?

"I-is he g-one?" She said between small sobs.

I nodded. Afraid that if I spoke I'd say something I'd regret.

"What do you need Lucy?" I asked

"Four."

I put my hand out in front of her and she gingerly took it. I pulled her up and lead her down the hall to the room directly across from mine - Four's apartment.

It was unlocked so I motioned for her to go in. I mumbled something about getting Four and then shut the door behind her.

I walked around Dauntless looking for two people. I found the first quite easily - he was the one person in the whole damn complex who looked frantic.

"Four!" I called above the chatter of the pit.

He turned and looked at me.

"Your sister's in your apartment" I said, motioning to where I had just come with my head.

He nodded gratefully and ran off to the apartments.

I had a rough idea of where I'd find the second person that I was looking for so I headed straight to the bar area. The 5 o'clock drinking rule didn't apply when you worked 20 hour shifts as a nurse.

I knew I was in the right place when I heard the annoying shrills and shrieks of her friends. Personally I hated the lot of them. But Gwen was a good lay and wasn't constantly trying to 'change me' like the other bitches. So I usually chose her when I was bored.

She noticed me straight away. She excitedly motioned me over but I had other plans. with a quick raise of the eyebrows and wink I left.

Walking to my apartments I felt smug over the fact that I had this girl wrapped around my finger. I was at my door when I faintly heard the yelling coming from the apartment behind me. I shrugged it off. Four could take care of himself and by the looks of it so could Lucy.

I left my door open. Gwen would be here in 2 minutes anyway. Her desperation almost made me lose interest. Almost.

I heard her laughing her way down the hall. I rolled my eyes at her immaturity.

Lets get this over with quickly. I was already starting to regret my decision.


End file.
